


Porqué lo sé, por eso.

by EM Vince (theunraveledghoul)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunraveledghoul/pseuds/EM%20Vince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que pasó aquel fatídico verano en Gravity Falls me dejó marcado eternamente.</p>
<p>Dipper Pines de 28 años lleva una vida monotona, aburrida y solitaria, pero todo cambia cuando su peor pesadilla se vuelve realidad, y tras evitar durante 15 años siquiera pensar en volver a Gravity Falls, deberá hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porqué lo sé, por eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia me vino a la mente bastante noche y llevo poco escribiendo así que por favor la crítica constructiva me es de gran ayuda. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado el crearla en mi mente. 
> 
> Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

   Parecer paranoico todo el tiempo no es nada sencillo ni agradable; en general es agotador. Constantemente me encuentro hablando con migo mismo y cuando alguien más lo nota simplemente se aparta, se alejan de mí y me tachan de loco, o fenómeno. Es una maldición, y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera me doy cuenta a veces.

   Nunca fui una persona común, eso lo sé desde mi nacimiento, digo ¿Quién tiene una marca de nacimiento con la Osa Mayor? una constelación en mi frente, por favor. Siempre he podido percibir y captar información de manera más rápida y sencilla que las demás personas, tengo una inteligencia superior, y aunque técnicamente hablando tengo un doppelganger femenino, ella no padece mis "síntomas", ella padece de otros. Siempre fuimos unos gemelos bastante misteriosos, yo excesivamente paranoico y mi hermana excesivamente hiperactiva; una extraña combinación.

   Aun no recuerdo exactamente cuando todo esto comenzó, pero bastante influyó aquél fatídico verano en Gravity Falls. Tras los acontecimientos del Raromagedon, volver a casa fue bastante más extraño y difícil a la vez. Entrar a la secundaria fue lo peor, como Wendy había dicho, solo que de los dos solamente para mí lo fue. Mabel casi automáticamente se hizo de buenas amigas, su sentido del humor encantaba a todos y tras haber lidiado con una enemiga como Pacifica, la secundaria fue como un paseo entre flores para ella. Su sentido de la moda cambió, ella maduró y dejó olvidado todo lo ocurrido en Gravity Falls, nunca volvió a tocar el tema y aun que constantemente mantenía contacto con los tíos Stan, nunca más volvió a visitarlos. Se reencontró con Candy y Grenda en la Universidad cuando ella entró al diseño de modas, en París donde las tres chicas comenzaron a hacer sus propias aventuras, pusieron un negocio juntas dejando atrás todo lo sucedido en su niñez.

   Y ahora, yo de 28 años, graduado con honores en la carrera de Arqueología, con Doctorado en ***** Codicología me encuentro abruptamente hartó de trabajar en museos y dar conferencias constantemente alrededor del mundo. Soy un ser patético, tras estudiar y estudiar hasta el cansancio no he completado mi cometido, no me siento lleno algo me falta y aún no sé qué es. Todas las noches me encuentro acostado en la cama, sin poder dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, procurando olvidar las pesadillas que constantemente me atormentan, sumido en mis pensamientos de algo desconocido por mi consciente pero aparentemente añorado por mi subconsciente. Toda la monotonía y el aburrimiento de la vida cotidiana, de esta realidad es… abrumador.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un breve "preludio" que espero les haya gustado, tal vez atrapado a la espera del primer capítulo. Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Saludos.
> 
> * La codicología (del Latín cōdex, gen. cōdicis, “códice, libro”; y Griego -λογία, -logia, "estudio, tratado") es la disciplina que estudia los libros como objetos físicos, especialmente los manuscritos escritos en cuero, papiro, pergamino, papel u otros soportes.


End file.
